Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to provide for display data communicated over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices often have a limited viewing region (or “viewport”) within which to display content. Due to the relatively large amount of content for display in a document or other file, typically a portion of the content in the document may be displayed within the viewport while the remaining content of the document remains outside of the viewport. Alternatively, to display all of the content of the document, the document may be scaled to a very small degree in order to fit within the viewport. As a result, a user viewing the content will need to scroll (or “pan”) or scale (or “zoom”) the document to view content currently outside the viewport, or content within the viewport that is difficult to read. It is, however, often very difficult for the user to accurately scroll or scale the document to an optimal scale and position to view content the user intends to view. This difficulty is exacerbated when the document to view includes content having different optimal scales and positions.